callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun (attachment)
:For the shotgun attachment found in Black Ops, see Masterkey The Shotgun is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is an under-barrel pump-action shotgun compatible with all in-game assault rifles. It is attached in a similar manner to the Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player It is available in the single player mission "Wolverines!" on a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight. It is also seen as the attachment for many Ultranationalist and Brazilian Militia weapons (such as the FAL and the AK-47).It can also appear on some of the SCAR weapons that the Rangers use. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for assault rifles by getting 20 kills with the Grenade Launcher. It is pump action with a four round magazine, and an ammo reserve of 20 shells. If put onto a weapon with limited close quarters effectiveness like the FAL, FAMAS, ACR, or M16A4, or a weapon that has a small magazine, like the SCAR-H, the custom class becomes more versatile while still allowing for a secondary weapon (including One Man Army). It is also faster to switch to this attachment than it is to switch to any secondary weapon other than a handgun. Unlike most secondary shotguns, which fire eight pellets per shot, the Shotgun fires only six pellets, meaning most of them must hit in order to ensure a one shot kill. While moving, the cross-hairs grow slightly larger, unlike other shotguns. This shotgun has by far the longest range of all of the shotguns, with its pellets traveling more than double the distance of the Model 1887's (before their range was patched). However, at such ranges it will take multiple shots to kill a target, making it fairly ineffective. The pump speed is slightly faster than the speed of the SPAS-12's pump, making up for the low damage somewhat. The Shotgun benefits greatly from both Stopping Power and Steady Aim. Steady Aim provides a tighter hip spread, meaning it can focus in more on its target and increase its already enormous range. However, it is not a one hit kill unless in a very short range, which is enough to stop many players using it. Stopping Power gives each pellet an individual damage boost, which allows for a massive overall increase in potential damage if multiple pellets hit, as well as increased one-shot kill range. Many players using the Shotgun damage enemies with their primary weapon and then switch to the Shotgun to finish them off when they don't have time to reload. Another common tactic is to equip it while moving indoors and then switch back to the primary weapon while outside. Some players that do use the under-barrel shotgun attachment often use it to clear rooms if their primary assault rifle is not good in close quarters (e.g. SCAR-H, M16A4, FAMAS, FAL, and ACR). It also has limited use as a stand-in secondary weapon should a player wish to take a launcher (e.g. RPG, Thumper etc.). It is advisable to use this attachment in Hardcore modes because of its accuracy and moderate damage, especially in Hardcore Search and Destroy. In Hardcore modes, when combined with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, the Shotgun attachment becomes easily the best shotgun available, as Hardcore's reduced health practically guarantees a one-shot kill. This also frees up the secondary weapon slot. Ak_with_ubs_reload.jpg|The AK-47 with under-barrel shotgun. Shotgun attachment stats.png|The shotgun's stats. Shotgun_Third_Person.png|The shotgun in third person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The under-slung Shotgun has been confirmed to return in Modern Warfare 3, and is expected to behave similarly to its predecessor. Trivia * When a player switches to the Shotgun from the weapon which it is attached to, they pump it. However, when the player switches to the Shotgun from their secondary, they do not pump it. *When used along with a Heartbeat Sensor the majority of the Sensor's screen is hidden from the player's field of view (when the Shotgun is out) for all weapons except for the M16A4, M4A1 and the F2000 - the screen is still completely visible with these weapons only. *If this attachment is used in conjunction with FMJ, via Bling, both Assault rifle and Shotgun are affected. *The character pulls the trigger with his right hand which is behind the right side of the weapon's receiver. *This attachment is the only attachment that displays "with" in the pickup text (e.g. "ACR w/ Shotgun"). *Shotgun kills are counted as kills for the weapon to which it is attached and add to both the Marksman and Expert challenges. This trait also applies with the grenade launcher. *The shotgun has by far the highest range of any shotguns in the game. However, the damage is very low at that range, so in Core modes this would have no practical use. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Attachments